


Snowman

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2017 drabbles [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowman, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: Ray missed snow. Gerard didn't.





	Snowman

"It's been too long since I've been somewhere with...oof, snow." Ray stood up from the ball of snow he was rolling on the ground. "Is that big enough, or should I keep going?"

"That's good." Gerard started struggling with his slightly-smaller snowball on the ground. "I didn't miss snow."

"No?"

The kids went running past, laughing.

Gerard hefted his ball on top of Ray's. "It's so...bright. And cold."

"But it's crunchy! And you can ball it up."

"Which is why we made a snowman." It was a pathetic-looking snowman with rocks for eyes. Which meant it was perfect.


End file.
